


Back to Twilight.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: day 19: vampires- I wrote this at 2 am, there's way too many Twilight references for 2018, and i'm not sorry.





	Back to Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> day 19: vampires 
> 
> \- I wrote this at 2 am, there's way too many Twilight references for 2018, and i'm not sorry.

“Phil! Just do it!”

 

With a grumble of annoyance, Phil moved to stand behind Dan.

 

“Okay, now remember you have to say it exactly like they did in the movie. We can skip the first part because it’s a long dialogue and I don’t feel like doing it.”

 

Phil was practically rolling his eyes back into his skull. How did they end up here? In the middle of the woods on the foggiest day of the year reciting a movie scene that made Phil want to rip his own eyes out?

 

“Okay, blah blah blah. Long monologue,” Dan started, before his voice fell serious, “How old are you?”

 

“Twenty four.”  Phil replied, deadpanning.

 

“No! You’re supposed to say seventeen!” Dan turned, glaring at Phil.

 

“Fine,” He sighed heavily. “ _Seventeen._ ”

 

“How long have you been seventeen?” Dan breathed out, his gaze perfectly fixated on the trees in front of him. Even in moments like this, Phil could appreciate that he was a good actor. Dan was committed, that was for sure.

 

Phil paused, leaving a lengthy amount of time between Dan’s words and his, “A while.”

 

“I know what you are.”

 

“Yeah, I know you do. I’m really regretting ever telling you now.”

 

Dan whirled around so fast that Phil could’ve mistaken _him_ for a vampire. His fist collided straight into Phil’s shoulder, bottom lip poking out in the signature Dan Howell “I’m not getting what I want” pout. It had worked on Phil for a while (still did most of the time) but when it came down to reenacting Twilight scenes in the middle of the woods? Yeah, he could easily ignore it.

 

“ _Phil.”_

 

_"Dan.”_ He repeated, mimicking the same whiney voice that Dan had just used.

 

“What good is it to have a vampire boyfriend if we can’t recreate one of the most iconic movie moments from Twilight?”

 

Phil watched as Dan folded his arms across his chest, huffing as he turned his head to the side. His curls swung with his head turn in a way that added to the diva like attitude he was portraying right now. Underneath his annoyance, Phil couldn’t help but feel fond. How he’d managed to snag a guy like Dan, he’d never know – even if he was being a total nerd right now. Phil looped his arms around Dan’s waist, tugging him into his chest.

 

“You’re such a drama queen.”

 

It took Dan less than two seconds to melt into the embrace. They were both pretty whipped for each other, so it came as no surprise. Phil could feel him shaking his head against the fabric of his jacket.

 

“Am not. You’re just being stubborn. You could have just done and it would have been over with in like two minutes.”

 

“And risk you telling Chris and PJ and being a laughing stock for the next hundred years? Yeah, I’ll pass.”

 

Dan chuckled, the sound muffled by Phil’s chest.

 

“That’s not my problem.”

 

Dan nuzzled his head into Phil further, causing Phil’s fingers to involuntarily rise and intertwine with his curls. The reason they were out there was ridiculous, but Phil would never oppose to spending any moments wrapped around Dan.

 

“And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…” He murmured against Dan’s hair.

 

Phil could tell Dan was hesitating not to reply. He pulled back, his face scrunched up as he looked at Phil. Finally, he rolled his eyes.

 

“No, nope, not happening. You can’t just pick your own Twilight moment to quote right after you completely denied me mine.”

 

_"_ _Dan.”_ Phil’s eyebrow quirked, tone dipping lower. He saw Dan’s face flush the moment his name left his lips.

 

“What a stupid lamb.” He finally muttered, face cross with faux-annoyance. Deep down, Phil knew he was relishing in the small victory, even if it wasn’t what he originally wanted.

 

“What a sick, masochistic lion.”

 

Dan fought the pleased smile off his face, pecking Phil quickly on the lips.

 

“Fitting line for you with your lion thing you have going on.” He waggled his eyebrows, smirk rising on the lips that had just left Phil’s.

 

“Oh my god, it’s not a _lion thing_. I just like lions. I regret telling you almost everything I tell you.”

 

“Yet, you still tell me everything.”

 

The smug look on Dan’s face only made Phil roll his eyes. He grabbed him by the hand and started walking towards the edge of the woods. It didn’t take long for Dan’s gaze to drift back up to him.

 

“Hey Phil?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How do you feel about body glitter?”


End file.
